


【盾铁盾】短篇合集

by Ibuprofen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Movie Night, Beta Tony Stark, First Time, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibuprofen/pseuds/Ibuprofen
Summary: 是铁盾





	1. 也许我们应该约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是铁盾

“对，就是这样，史蒂夫……继续。”

托尼喘着粗气缓慢地向前挺腰，享受史蒂夫努力收紧的炽热甬道一点一点将他吞进去的感觉，男人深色的穴口很漂亮，托尼忍不住伸手摸了摸紧密相接的部位，把沾上被挤出的润滑液和体液的手指放进嘴里吮干净了。

“草莓味的的确更好吃。”史蒂夫听着身上人吮吸时响亮的水声红了耳朵。他知道托尼是故意的。

这是一种前所未有的感觉，史蒂夫没有被别人动过后面，他甚至没有动过任何人的。但这一刻托尼的老二正伏在他的身体里，他的肠道正清晰而露骨地包裹着那玩意的形状。

这不太妙，毕竟两个小时前他们刚吵完架，以美国队长和钢铁侠的身份，吵一如既往的架。但两个小时后他俩正躺在一张床上，以史蒂夫罗杰斯和托尼斯塔克身份，上从未有过的床。

托尼笑着俯下身亲吻史蒂夫结实的后背，牙齿碾压皮肤留下一串红印，轻微的痛感让后者闷哼了一声。

“你真是太棒了，史蒂夫，你的身体是一流的。”托尼说着下身开始蠢蠢欲动，耐不住性子的小胡子凑过去用力地啃咬史蒂夫的肩膀。“我能动了吗？”他贴近史蒂夫的耳朵问道。

“动吧。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，努力地放松后面以便托尼能够顺利地抽出。

实际上他并不确定自己能不能承受男人过快的抽插，但史蒂夫不想再等了，他只希望托尼能快点射在里面，越快越好。

埋在体内的家伙缓慢地退出，只到一半的时候又猛的捅了进去，顶端撞到某个全新位置的时候两人都从喉咙深处闷出一声喘息。

“唔……你真的，太棒了。”托尼微微仰头喘息。  
史蒂夫学的很快，已经知道要在他退出时放松，插进时收紧了。托尼迷恋地盯着史蒂夫后背开始泛红的皮肤，这样很好，史蒂夫看不见他露骨的眼神，而他又可以尽情地享受这个男人的身体。

他当然不打算让史蒂夫知道自己渴望这个有多久了，这一切都有可能只是一个意外，甚至包括在他们脱衣服之前史蒂夫说过的那些话都有可能只是他的一时兴起，但这是新时代嘛，托尼到最后还是会原谅他的。

那样很糟，不过兴许史蒂夫会记住我的老二，会在那之后当我讲起这样的笑话时偷偷红脸。托尼咬紧牙关忍住喉咙里的呻吟，一下一下结结实实地将史蒂夫顶得向前耸动。

大脑充血的感觉不会好受，托尼拉起趴在床上的史蒂夫，支起他的胳膊撑在床头。反应堆贴上蝴蝶骨的时候史蒂夫忍不住轻颤一下，他们都听见了对方如鼓的心跳声。

下身逐渐加速的动作没有停下的意思，托尼觉得自己或许能这么操上一个晚上。史蒂夫的一切都是完美的，他的肩膀，他的后背，他的腰线，他的屁股，他的一切都让托尼斯塔克无法自拔地沉迷。

“你知道你有多迷人吗，宝贝？”托尼笑着在史蒂夫耳边喃喃，“你里面美好得让我甚至难以相信这是你的第一次，噢天……”

身后的速度越来越快动作逐渐变得粗鲁，史蒂夫被他直白的情话逼得满脸通红，甬道随着那一个个色情的词语不住地收缩，夹得托尼开始怀疑自己的自控力。

“来，加把劲……让我射出来。”身上人的动作逐渐失去章法，史蒂夫脑袋里所剩无几的理智拉扯不住他冲口而出的呻吟了。他胡乱地叫喊着，这可能会哑了他的嗓子，可谁还在意呢？他在意的只有身上这个即将为他的屁股注入第一股精液的男人。

“托尼……”史蒂夫下意识地迎合身后的撞击，在爆发之际扭过头去索吻，他们的牙齿咬破了对方的嘴唇，然后托尼用力地含住了他的双唇，他听见他们的最后一声尖叫消化在了口腔里，随着黏黏腻腻的最后一个吻化作了几声喘息，“托尼。”史蒂夫最后叫了一声。

“我在这儿呢宝贝。”托尼重新俯下身搂住了肩膀还在耸动的情人，零星几个吻落在了对方的肩头和发根，“我很高兴你愿意和我做这个，不得不说美国队长是这个世界上最棒的上床对象。”

他听见怀里的大个子笑了，闷闷的那种。“比你以前遇见过的女郎们都棒？”史蒂夫拉过托尼环在自己胸前的手吻了吻，这么问道。托尼知道他是在开玩笑，可这种说法实在太危险了。

“没法比，你是唯一的。”托尼叹了口气，把脑袋埋在他的脑袋旁边，声音捂在枕头里不怎么清晰，史蒂夫凑过去一些，然后他听见托尼说：“我真想和你睡一辈子。”

噢，这可真让人受不了。毕竟两个小时前史蒂夫才刚刚下定决心（借着吵架时口无遮拦的气势）要向托尼坦白心意，他很高兴这事能成，这是他们的第一场性爱。可只是这一次，对方便直接将这事延伸到了几十年以后——真可怕，史蒂夫心想，四十年代的人们可从来不会说这种话，即使会，那也只会是婚礼上的一句耳语罢了。

于是他说：“我想我们可以慢慢来。”他说这话的时候红着脸，一个劲地在心里祈祷自己没有破坏气氛。  
“当然，这是当然。”然后他的情人同意道，也红着脸，“今天没有尝试过口交，我不知道你能不能接受，还有跳蛋一类的东西……接触些新科技怎么样，老家伙？现在的人们——”

“不，不托尼，我不是在说这个。”史蒂夫猛的扭过头来叫道，托尼为此停下了疑惑地看向他，噢，这足够史蒂夫脸红上个三五天了。  
“我在说，呃，出去吃饭之类的。”他咽了口口水，“或者水族馆、动物园这类型的，我记得大家喜欢去这些地方，呃……”

“约会，噢对，大家会去约会。”这回轮到了托尼大叫。他们像一对小朋友，相拥着面面相觑、不知所措，“也许我们可以去迪士尼。”托尼嘟囔道，他的脸正红得冒烟，“你会喜欢的。”

“好。”番茄二号点了点头。

今天是史蒂夫和托尼在一起的第一天，他们干了一件托尼熟悉的事，接下来打算去干一件他们都不怎么熟悉的事，也许会遇到困难，可是管他呢？他们在意的都只有怀里的这个人，他们都打算活在当下——毕竟他们终于拥抱到了对方。

Fin.


	2. 为什么不？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盔甲普勒的铁盾:)

钢铁侠被找谈话了。

按理他是不会在乎这种事情的，打算找他训话的人不在少数，他不可能乖乖就擒——尤其当来通知的人是克林特，要找他的人是弗瑞的时候，更加不可能。

“不去。”他翘着二郎腿坐在吧椅上，酌着调酒师离开这个房间前的最后一杯马提尼。

史蒂夫还没有脱下制服，脸上的划痕刚刚消过毒，“你应该服从命令，托尼。”他一如既往地劝道，和以前一模一样。娜塔莎似乎抬起头看了他一眼，可他没注意。

“不是我的风格，队长。”托尼的回答也一成不变。吧台里面的娜塔莎又瞥了他们一眼，她手里的棉签一个不注意戳痛了班纳，后者小小地叫了一声，将责怪的眼神投向了托尼。

“你们要打架的话记得避开我放在柜子里的稳定剂。”娜塔莎赶在他们继续拌嘴前最后警告了这么一句，接着转身从侧门离开——手里晃着班纳的消毒棉签，然后撑着门等那位会变身的伤患先出去了。

“我们可不打算打架。”托尼这么嘟囔了一句，“打架是没有用的，哼？”说着挑了对面的那人一眼，语气嘲讽得足够以往的他们大干一场——不过现在只能使美国队长沉默地低下头抚弄自己的伤口。  
是的，托尼喝完最后一口酒心想道，他们都伤痕累累，没有力气再去掐脖子骂娘了。

他们这么沉默着，沉默着消耗重逢后的第一次独处。托尼不知道等了多久，等到他已经口干舌燥，打算越过吧台去拿酒的时候，“你应该去见他。”史蒂夫终于重新开口了。

托尼转回来，直直地盯着他，“你知道独眼龙会说什么，我不会去的。”  
他们之间重新陷入了沉默，史蒂夫避开了他的眼神。

“你替我去吧。”最后托尼这么说道，史蒂夫抬起头看向他，他又抓了一把乱糟糟的头发，皱起眉头看向对方，“你替我去，穿上我的盔甲，模仿我说话的语气，做一回钢铁侠。怎么样？”

史蒂夫长长地叹了一口气，他在用责怪的眼神觑了一眼托尼，托尼于是朝他挑了挑眉毛，他可不怕这个眼神，因为这意味着美国队长要妥协了。

“这是最后一次，我会容忍你做出这种事。”他站起身走向托尼，带着他们刚经历完的战争的硝烟味，托尼深深地吸了一口气，然后迎接上这个仅仅是唇瓣相贴的吻，“我又输给你了。”他喃喃道，而托尼没有接话，只是笑着调出了自己的新盔甲。

“来吧，钢铁队长。”

＊

“别答应他，队长。”内线的这个男人霸道又专横，不答应任何史蒂夫觉得情有可原的要求，“你只是讨厌向他妥协，对吧？”史蒂夫笑了一声，然后在另一个频道里打断了弗瑞——学着钢铁侠的样子，虽然他说不出那些戏谑的嘲讽。

没什么意义的争论还在继续。也许是因为难得钢铁侠会出现在会议室，于是弗瑞以为他会松口吧，史蒂夫这么想道，开始在圆桌下隔着盔甲玩手指。他忽略了弗瑞可能听见这些声音的不满，管他呢？他现在是钢铁侠，标准的钢铁侠。

“我说过这个很无聊，你早该听我的。”安静了一会儿的内线重新出现了托尼的声音，“不如我们来干点有意思的事？”  
“你指什么？”史蒂夫停下了手指的动作，他的下意识告诉他这不会是什么好事。

“是好事，史蒂夫。”显然托尼清楚他在想什么，史蒂夫还没来得及再问一句，腰腹处的盔甲突然收紧了，他反射性地低头去看，却因为盔甲的纹丝不动而失败了。“你干什么？”他皱起眉头挪了挪身子，这才发现盔甲的主人不知何时限制了他几乎全身的动作，史蒂夫蹬了蹬腿作为最后一点反抗，“别闹，托尼。”他警告道。

“我说了，我们来干点有意思的事。”可他的警告对象显然不打算投降，史蒂夫能感觉到托尼的声音似乎不再萦绕在头盔里，而是更加贴近他的耳朵了。他在僵硬的钢板间打了个寒战，心里明白这绝对不是什么好事了。

接下来没有人再说话——除了弗瑞，他在盔甲外烦躁地重申每一条无意义的条款，条款内容里的两人知道他是在拖时间，而托尼打算和另一位署名者好好利用这段时间。

不同于前几套盔甲，无限战争中的这一套是显而易见的更为贴身了，史蒂夫抽了一口气，他能感觉到某个不应该收缩的位置的盔甲在收缩，以由下至上波动的方式，明显是在撩动他地收缩。  
“托尼。”他皱着眉头又警告了一次，然后感觉到下身被猛的一抓——“嘘，好好享受。”托尼的闷笑声响在他耳边，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

通话内线的另一头或许有一块操纵板之类的能精密控制东西，史蒂夫这么想道，然后忍不住地粗喘。即使他们分开了这么久，托尼依然能熟练地把握好他老二上的每一个细微的敏感点。史蒂夫开始闷哼，他的脑子在估算这么长时间以来托尼究竟用以前的性爱录像自慰了多少次。

“呃啊……”在盔甲伸出一小段圆头凸起隔着制服裤子戳弄他湿漉漉的马眼时，史蒂夫终于忍不住长吟了一声。

“敞开天窗说亮话吧，弗瑞。”托尼突然切进了外线，操纵盔甲抬起头，不耐烦地说道。  
史蒂夫被迫扬起头继续喘息，他剩下的那一点清醒的脑子知道托尼这是在消费最后一段他们留在这个会议室里秘密做爱的时间。正好，他知道自己快到了。

贴在头部的震动环加快了频率，甚至开始上下滑动，托尼可能在那头脱了裤子，史蒂夫听见他近在耳边的激烈喘息了。“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”那人反反复复地喃喃着他的名字，史蒂夫大口大口地喘息，天知道在这之前他有多渴望听到这个——无论是从老电视里还是从那台旧手机里，可他直到现在才如愿。

弗瑞的发言接近尾声了，其实根本没有听的价值，史蒂夫已经能将那本条约一字不差地背出来了，而托尼，托尼压根不在乎内容，他只需要一眼就能知道神盾局和政府想要的是什么。

“托尼……我、噢我想我可能——”史蒂夫胡乱地大叫，盔甲最后猛吸了他一下，然后他来了一次长射，断断续续却怎么也停不下来的那一种。他想缩成一团，却因为盔甲的缘故只能难耐地扭动了两下，他的喉咙完全连通了外界，却一个音节也摩擦不出来，直到他射完这长长的一杆后，“……托尼。”他才得以沙哑而疲惫地发声。

“我永远不可能答应你提供的条约。”外线里的声音还没有平复喘息，不过在弗瑞听来或许只会以为是他在生气罢了。黑人局长还想说些什么，却被钢铁侠翻开条约的动作打断，盔甲拽着那只还有些颤抖的手握着笔在最后一条上写到：“美国队长和钢铁侠不可能分开，无论他们吵不吵架。”然后潇洒地扔了钢笔，撕掉了最后一条的那一句“为了避免两者再次争吵引发内战……”

“嘿，弗瑞。”局长咬着牙转过身去，狠狠地盯着推门进入的托尼斯塔克，这人摘下墨镜靠在磨砂玻璃门上，满意地朝他笑笑，“我说过我不会来听你说这些的。”然后打了个响指，他的电子管家便熟练地操纵着圆桌边的盔甲起身，同他一起离开了会议室。

史蒂夫缓慢地睁开有些发酸的眼睛，“你可真是个混蛋。”他笑道。

“注意语言，队长。”他的混蛋重新带上墨镜，带着他穿过走廊走向某间闲置的休息室，“顺带一提，你在我的盔甲里高潮的模样实在是辣透了，怎么样，不知道你有没有出来继续干点有意思的事的打算？”托尼这么说着，转身锁上了门。

盔甲从小腿开始向上剥离他的身体，史蒂夫活动了一下终于解放的自由身，然后抬起头，望向他理应受到严肃处理的队友。  
“为什么不？”但他张开了怀抱。

Fin.


	3. 电脑的问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是学院！也许是盾铁？

“托尼斯塔克？”讲台上的老教授用力地咳嗽了一声，“能麻烦你专心听课吗？”  
“操。”埋头在电脑前噼里啪啦敲打键盘的男孩猛的抬起头一把拍下手提电脑的屏幕，“我很抱歉！”他从阶梯教室的倒数第二排朝教授喊道，声音大得前排同学回头瞪了他一眼。  
“太阳可能准备坍塌成黑洞了。”撑着脑袋在他身边记笔记的罗迪小幅度地摇了摇头，“你竟然会向大南瓜头道歉。”  
托尼还在朝着讲台上取下老花镜盯着他瞧的教授展示他的满分笑容，然后从牙缝里狠狠地挤了一句“你以为我是心甘情愿的吗？”出来。  
看起来的确很诡异，不过罗迪已经习惯了他这幅表面乖乖学生的模样了——毕竟今天已经是开学以来的第十四节课，而某位篮球队长正坐在讲台前的第二排位置上专心听课，这说明托尼绝对会在这节无聊到只该被用来吃早餐的思政课上摆出他最乖巧的模样。  
你问我为什么？去问丘比特和托尼那颗爱死了阳光帅哥的脑袋吧。

“听着，巴基。”史蒂夫叉着腰皱着眉头看着他的老友在宿舍的洗衣机上捣鼓他的电脑，“我不认为你这么设置密码锁是正确的。”  
不过他的电脑维修员显然不打算听他的，“相信我吧，我适应新时代可比你快多了。”巴基朝他使了个眼色，转回去继续琢磨他的新密码了。  
“巴基——”  
“嘿停下！到底是谁到现在还没有胆量向他暗恋了整整一个学期的小胡子男孩要个手机号在这儿求我给他电脑里的‘小纸杯蛋糕’相册设个密唔——”  
“够了，你随便吧。”史蒂夫使劲捂住了巴基说话快过报菜名的嘴巴，耳尖烧得通红，“总之不要泄露出去。”  
“好好好，罗杰斯大人——”瘪着嘴的长发男孩转了回去，对着正在设置新密码的电脑嘟囔道。

“噢操。”托尼猛的一震，拧紧了眉毛瞪着突然出现在他身后的鹰眼，“你一直都这么来无影去无踪的吗？我竟然一点声音都没听到。”  
“我想你该睡觉了。”克林特耸了耸肩，答非所问道，然后随手将自己的牛奶杯搁在了托尼的那叠物理书上。  
“不不不，天才不需要休息。”托尼揉了揉紧锁的眉头，朝他摆摆手，“在推倒这家伙的防火墙之前我是不会让脑袋挨上枕头的。”  
“史蒂夫罗杰斯？你还在攻陷他的电脑啊。”克林特颇为惊讶地挑起眉毛，踮起脚尖够到被托尼藏到书柜顶的方糖罐子，往自己的杯子里投了一颗，“我以为你只是一时兴起的。”  
“我也希望能是这样……”托尼哀叹了一声，把脸埋进了手掌里，“我也以为他和以往的那些家伙们没什么不同。但你知道吗？只要我一看到他那头发着光的头发和那个能渗出蜜糖来的笑容，噢操，我的脑袋就凝固了，除了喜欢喜欢喜欢什么都不剩了。这真的，太可怕了……”  
“我明白，我明白。”克林特喝了一口自己的加糖牛奶，空出一只手来拍了拍托尼耸起的肩膀，“恭喜你，终于被雅典娜造访了。”  
“那是维纳斯！”

“所以呢？你还是打算这么窝在宿舍里一遍又一遍地翻看他的那些照片，而不是下一层楼去他的宿舍门口敲敲门问他要个手机号？”山姆一边凑过来问他，一边使劲地吸着自己的奶昔杯，所剩无几的草莓奶油像是在里头吹小号。  
“托尼那种人是不会想和我交朋友的。”史蒂夫叹了今天的第十二次气，“他总是愿意和未来科学家们交谈，而我只是一个四肢发达的体育生而已。”  
“你可以去试试的。”山姆终于抛弃了他的空杯子，戳了戳史蒂夫肌肉紧绷的手臂，“我是说，没有人会不喜欢你这款——金发碧眼五官端正，身材绝佳又是个好脾气。要知道对面楼有多少女生睡着醒着都能想和你出去一次。”  
“我不需要那些，山姆，我只是想和托尼……算了。”史蒂夫叹了今天的第十三次气，拍了一把猎鹰的肩膀，走出阳台打算去瞧瞧他的另一位舍友的进度。  
“我很对不起，史蒂夫。”巴基在他的询问声后缓慢地转过身来，尽力凑出自己最诚恳的微笑，“你的电脑它好像……真的坏了？”  
史蒂夫叹了今天的第十四次气。

“修电脑？噢，好，行，我知道了，嗯，拜。”托尼放下娜塔莎的电话，瘫在工作椅上转圈圈。  
“森磨四啊？”正在旁边卫生间刷牙的班纳探了个头出来，顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头发问道。  
“小娜的男朋友待会儿要过来。”托尼又转了一个圈，“说是电脑坏了打不开相册，拿过来找我修。”  
“噢……所以堂堂托尼斯塔克现在改行专职修电脑了？”前两天刚拿到最后一个学位的未来科学家洗漱完，靠在卫生间的门框上问道，“我以为你会在工作室里待上几十年的。”  
“我会，我当然会，贾维斯还没设计完，我没可能提前退休的。”托尼嚼了两下嘴里的口香糖开始吹泡泡，“这是帮小娜的忙，和那个没关系。”  
“是是是，你说的都对。只是我以前从来没听说过你还会热心肠地帮同学修电脑。”班纳被他这幅吃瘪的模样逗乐了，“除非对方是某个站在罚球线内的大个子？”  
然后他成功地得到了一个懊恼的托尼斯塔克。“静音！不许再提这件事了！”他很没形象地大叫道，“这件事已经过去了！”  
“是是是，你说的都对。”班纳偷笑着跑开，思考着要不要从监控里把这一段调出来。

“嗨，巴基是吧？”托尼低头捋了一把自己额前的头发，压根没看清来人就侧身让对方进门了。  
“呃……巴基他，临时有事来不了了……”可传进他耳朵里的声音明显不是那个黑头发的家伙，托尼猛的一抬头，扑通一声掉进这人湛蓝的眼睛里。  
“你好，我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”大个子支支吾吾地腾出一只手来伸向他，而托尼的注意力完全被他单手抬起手提电脑的肱二头肌吸引了。我的老天爷，他在心里大叫道，我要和他上床。  
“你好，托尼斯塔克。”当然想归想，托尼的脑袋还是发挥了最大转速处理了整件事顺带摆出了他最著名的满分笑容和一只结实握住对方的手，“先进来吧。”他侧身领史蒂夫进门，然后闻见了对方身上干净的沐浴露味和他衣服上暖洋洋的太阳的味道。  
操，我要和他上床。托尼的脑袋直白地叫道。  
“我听说你的电脑出了点小问题。”托尼按住自己的动物本能，用最为友善地语气问道，“是密码锁解不开了？”  
“是的、这有一点复杂……”这个不自在的大个子又开始吞吞吐吐了，“说实话如果我知道巴基说的人是你，我可能不会现在过来了……我是说我以为你可能还没起床……”  
“噢没关系，其实我昨晚没睡。”托尼一边随意地回答，一边尽可能地排除掉自己脑袋里那些不切实际（其实是根据史蒂夫这个反应的准确推断出来）的期待。没可能的，他深吸一口气，这家伙没可能会对我有意思的。  
“你没睡？”史蒂夫睁大了他的蓝眼睛，几乎是在一瞬间让托尼产生了愧疚感，“你为什么不休息？”  
“因为一个小混蛋，他似乎是想尽了办法把我拒之门外。”托尼撇开眼睛不去看他，半开玩笑地答道。  
“噢这样……”  
托尼发誓他绝对从这几个单词里头听出了失落，绝对的百分之一百的听出来了。上帝，他的脑袋又一次尖叫道，我要和他上床。

“这个相册对吧？”托尼按捺住自己心头的蠢蠢欲动，盯着史蒂夫近在咫尺的阿波罗面容尽力保持专心地问着他该问的问题（而不是关于需要脱裤子的问题）  
“是的。”史蒂夫看着屏幕上的“小纸杯蛋糕”红透了耳朵，他不知道从托尼那个角度能不能发现他的异样，不过不管怎么说他们之间的距离也有点太近了，这对心脏不好……  
“嘿，这个锁只要这样就能解开了！”托尼突然挑起眉毛叫道，然后不等史蒂夫反应过来一个回车键按下去——  
满屏的托尼斯塔克的照片。  
“不、不是的、托尼你听我解释……”先一步缓过神来的史蒂夫猛的跳起来挡住屏幕，脸红得像是被熨斗烫过似的，“你别误会、这个不是我……”  
“嘿等一下。”托尼皱起眉头盯着慌张的史蒂夫，吓得对方大气不敢出。谢天谢地他总算是反应过来了，现在有将近一万句适时的话在他的脑袋里以0.6倍的光速飞驰而过，从一句简单的玩笑话到一个中规中矩的告白，不过托尼当然知道在这种情况下无论他说什么几乎都能达到目的。  
所以？  
“我要和你上床。”  
他选择了最直接的表达心声。  
“这、这个……不用这么着急的……”  
顺便收获了一个红得冒烟的完美的史蒂夫罗杰斯。

Fin.


	4. 这一次他没有答对老师的问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生普勒的铁盾

1  
第一堂物理课被定在了某个电影之夜开始的两个小时后，在史蒂夫被僵尸片的黑绿色背景催得打瞌睡之前，在托尼数完所有他们在床上玩过的把戏之后。

“嘿，甜心。”他靠上史蒂夫的肩膀时脑袋里还在飞快地计划着今晚的安排，“不如我们先回房间，聊聊联盟未来建设发展的宏伟蓝图？”

“托尼。”他的好队长短促笑了一声，喉咙抵着他的后脑勺小小地震动了一下，“还记得我们说好了不再中途离席集体活动了吗？”

“我当然是不记得了。”托尼稍稍抬起头咬住了史蒂夫冒出胡渣的下巴，动作一看就是熟练的耍赖，“你知道我打算干什么的，别告诉我你不想。”

“我没可能不想的。”今天的史蒂夫却意料之外地直白，“但不是现在，斯塔克先生。”

“噢所以你开始叫我‘斯塔克先生’了？”托尼挑起眉毛，装作不可思议的样子。

“如果你真的打算聊聊宏伟蓝图，我会改口叫你钢铁侠的。”史蒂夫不打算继续陪他胡闹，把注意力又重新投回屏幕上那个黏黏糊糊的僵尸上了。

“那如果我打算给你上一堂物理课呢？你是不是应该开始叫‘斯塔克老师’了？”

“物理课？”史蒂夫皱起了眉毛，“你怎么突然想起这个了？”

“因为我数了数，我们似乎还没有玩过‘老师与学生’的把戏，碰巧你又说过想了解一点我在研究的事物……”

“好了停在这儿吧，托尼。”史蒂夫无奈地揽过他的脑袋亲了亲这个毛茸茸的头顶，“先看完电影。”

2  
“唔……所以先从哪里开始讲？”

托尼颇为惊讶地望着眼前这个推开他的男人，“我没想到你会这么喜欢这个玩法。”他抬起眉毛继续道，“喜欢到要拒绝斯塔克先生的吻来提醒我：‘嘿老师，开始讲课吧。’”

“是的。”史蒂夫眉眼弯弯地笑着，又凑过来啄了啄他的嘴唇，“可以开始了吗？斯塔克老师。”

“好吧好吧。”托尼拿他没办法，叹了口气搂过他继续亲吻的时候反手扭上了门锁，“那么让我们先从……先从光的粒子说讲起？”

3  
“牛顿清楚自己的粒子说有漏洞，但他不愿意松口承认这一点。”托尼一边嘴里说着不相干的内容，一边不厌其烦地舔弄着身下男人的乳尖，手掌则配合着抚摸史蒂夫结实的肌肉，满意地听着男人舒服地哼哼。

“唔……真像你，对吧？”史蒂夫忽然笑道。

“抱歉？”托尼不满地咬了一口眼前的胸肌，蹙起眉问他，“我哪一点像那个仗势欺人的家伙了？”

“不是仗势欺人，斯塔克老师，我是在说不肯承认这一点……我告诉过你的：你那套格斗方法压根不管用，在战场上——唔……轻点。”

“如果你不在课堂上顶嘴的话。”托尼咬牙切齿道，又低下头用力地吮了一口自己啃下的牙印，“老师会考虑好好给你奖励而非惩罚的。”

4  
“当然在那之后牛顿的理论被证明了也不是完全错误的，所以接下来比较精彩了。”托尼舔湿自己的两根手指，往史蒂夫的身后探去，“因为接下来就该到爱因斯坦他老先生犯错的阶段了。”

“唔……我还以为他是科学界的耶和华。”史蒂夫哼哼了两声重新凑过去同他接吻。

“在那个时间点上他的确是。但大家都会估计错误，尤其是在一无所知的时期。”托尼一边缓慢地深入自己的手指，一边吮吸着他的嘴唇喃喃道，“比如一开始嘲讽普朗克的老古董们，比如怎么也不愿相信量子跃迁的爱因斯坦，再比如……哼？完全不知道他的好学生什么时候准备好了自己的斯塔克老师。”

“惊喜？”他的学生和他唇齿相贴，闷闷地笑道。

“绝对的惊喜，比当年的德布罗意还要惊喜。”

5  
“唔呼……放松点儿宝贝，放松点儿……”托尼俯下身亲吻史蒂夫的后颈，慢动作地抽出自己的家伙，趴在他身上喘气，“你紧得像是我的直径上了两英寸。”

“是你插太快了。”史蒂夫抱怨道，“然后呢？他的老对手去世之后玻尔干了什么？”

“我以为你会在这个时候和我说个色情些的话题。”托尼叹了口气，直起身扶住自己的老二对准那个入口浅浅地蹭了蹭，“我已经谈了太多了，后面的内容得靠你来争取了。来吧，我的好孩子……”他重新弯下腰凑近史蒂夫的耳边，颇具暗示性地伸出舌头戳弄着他的耳后，“只要你答对了我就会继续操你。那么现在告诉我，是谁第一个列出了量子力学的方程？”

史蒂夫为他老练的挑逗技术而仰头呻吟了一声，“呃啊……是马克斯普朗克，对吗？那位奠基人。”他的穴内已经开始怀念那根又快又狠的东西了，他往后挺了挺，却没能被那热度填充。

“我很抱歉你答错了。”托尼用虎口掐住他还在向后顶的胯骨，一路向下舔湿了他的大半个后背，纹路漂亮的肌肉在立式台灯的光线下泛着诱人的光，托尼舔了舔嘴唇继续道，“我再给你一次机会，说吧，我告诉过你的。”说完他再一次返回出发点，叼住了史蒂夫后颈那块柔软的皮肤开始啃咬。

“别这样，托尼……”史蒂夫几乎要为这个而恳求了，他能感受到托尼也硬得出水，可就是偏偏不肯操进来，只在门口磨磨蹭蹭。

“是斯塔克老师。”然后一个响亮的巴掌打在了史蒂夫的右臀上，“回答我的问题，你这个坏学生。”他的语气是前所未有的严肃，史蒂夫在心里大呼救命，他知道托尼这是投入进去了。

又一个巴掌，比上一个的力气稍大些，但依旧是一个情趣的象征，“你真的是一个坏学生不是吗？”托尼直立着身子高高在上地训斥道，“只想着老师的阴茎，却不好好听课。我难道不该打你吗？”托尼现在真的像极了一个严厉的老师，史蒂夫呜咽了一声，他为此硬了一个度。啪！——再一个，现在那处已经泛红了。

“是的、是的……”学生将脸深埋进臂弯里，他粗喘着向后摆了摆自己的屁股，声音开始微微颤抖，“我是一个坏学生……请老师原谅我。”

“那么告诉我，是谁第一个列出了量子力学的方程？”

“是玻尔……尼尔斯玻——呃啊！”史蒂夫说到一半的话被身后猛的一杆到底打断了，他还没来得及叫停，那人就开始用能堵住他嘴里所有话的力道和速度猛烈地抽插，每一下都擦过他颤抖的前列腺，捅到令人惊愕的深度，逼得他除了大声呻吟，什么也说不出。

“唔……哈啊……慢点、哈啊——”他接近痛苦地呻吟着，这真可怕，他完全不知道这股能将他顶出身体的力道会持续到什么时候，或者应该说，他的斯塔克老师什么时候才愿意结束对坏孩子的惩罚。

“是谁教你……方程是由……玻尔写出来的……嗯？”托尼根本不想停下自己挺腰的速度，他能感觉到史蒂夫在尽可能地配合他的节奏收放那处的肌肉，而润滑液正随着他的动作在里头搅动，色情又美好，这让他的心脏得到了极大的满足感，也直接促使他不受控制地一下比一下快地操弄这个要命的后穴。

“对不起……哈啊、对不起……老师……”他的学生大声地叫着，他甚至说不出一句完整的话，字音都被一下一下的撞击碰碎了。“你是该向我道歉。”托尼咬紧下唇开始整根没入地插他，动作猛得像是要把囊袋都捅进去，“不光因为你答错了……还因为你根本没有在认真听课，你在……你在渴求老师的阴茎。对吗？你个不听话的坏学生。”

“是的、是的……”史蒂夫喘息着叫道。然后他射了，一次长射，被身后的撞击顶得断断续续的，量却多得像是失禁了一样。他还在持续地呻吟，因为托尼的速度完全没有慢下来，史蒂夫搓了搓自己稍微疲软下来的阴茎，他还没清醒过来的脑子告诉他：在托尼射出来之前他可能会再一次全硬起来。

最后他的确全硬起来了，在托尼结结实实地把整杆精液射进他的屁股里之后，他硬得像是没有射过——托尼把玩他的老二时这么评价道。“要感谢霍华德不是吗？”史蒂夫抬起有些发酸的手臂揽过这个汗津津的男人，“你爸让你的情人成了最适合你的床伴。”

“是我的学生。”托尼拉长了声音纠正道，他侧过头去看史蒂夫，眉眼间都是挑逗的笑意，“我的、不听课的学生。我的傻孩子、我的坏孩子。”

“是的，你的傻孩子。”史蒂夫抬起一条腿搭上托尼的胯，“你的、非常清楚答案是维尔纳海森堡的傻孩子。”

“看来我被算计了，哼？”小胡子不满意地拍了一把他光溜溜的大腿。

“是它被算计了。”史蒂夫大笑着压住托尼，然后弯下腰握住了他的老二，“是你的无与伦比的、聪明的阴茎被算计了。”

Fin.


	5. 今天他__公分

1  
今天是托尼喝掉班纳博士那支长高药剂的第一天，今天他一百七十八公分。

“啊哈哈哈哈——”他坐在吧台凳上拍着桌子大笑道，“我说过的，小鸟，我总会比你高的。”

这真气人，对吧？而克林特只好按捺住跳起来揍他的冲动，气鼓鼓地把他的酒杯夺走，喝光了他的最后一口威士忌。

“嘿你不能这样。”托尼大笑后的气息还没匀过来，正扶着吧台缓慢地喘气，“要知道即使你抢了这杯，我也能再倒一杯的。”

这时候史蒂夫走了过来，正好压住托尼说完话的时间点。“不，你不能了。”他拿过克林特喝剩的酒杯，举起来敲了敲这个增高的托尼，“记得我们约定好的吗？一天只有三杯酒。这是最后一杯，现在你该去睡觉了。”

这回轮到克林特拍桌子笑了，笑声毫不逊色于先前的托尼。“看吧，总归是有人能治你的。”

对此托尼非常不满意，但他又有什么办法呢？因为他还没有史蒂夫那么高，所以他能干的也只有踮起脚揉乱鸡妈妈的头发，附带一个不标准的鬼脸。

2  
今天是托尼喝掉班纳博士那支药剂的第二天，今天他长到了一百八十五公分。

“还差一点。”吃早饭的时候他对着史蒂夫的后脑勺比划了好一会儿。

今天他很乖，吃完了盘子里除了“装饰用西兰花”以外的所有东西——甚至包括那一小勺鹰嘴豆泥。娜塔莎称这个为“斯塔克长高计划推动的饮食革命”，而托尼的回应则是一个嘴里塞着温泉蛋的“Yep”。

“吃慢一点。”史蒂夫好气又好笑地捉住自己脑袋旁晃来晃去的手，按回他的腿上物归原主。他当然知道托尼的那颗小脑袋瓜子里在琢磨点什么，他当然知道这个小混蛋无时无刻不在等着在身高上赢过这个总是仗着自己高而欺负他（“那根本是在关心你！”）的史蒂夫。而事实上，史蒂夫其实也一直在悄悄期待着托尼高过他的那一刻。那一定会很有趣，这个板着脸教育托尼“西兰花也要吃掉”的大兵在心里哼着小曲想到。

“我明天就会比你高了。”托尼皱着眉头嚼着西兰花说道。

“好，你把这个喝了会长得更快。”史蒂夫也皱起眉头，然后往他的盘子边放了一杯燕麦牛奶。

“等到我比你高了，我就再也不吃你的这些……”钢铁侠眉头皱得更紧地抹了一把嘴，“再吃你这些什么燕麦什么菜花了。”

“好，记得把杯底的燕麦吃完。”史蒂夫学着他的模样把眉头皱的更紧，一本正经地监督他道。

他看起来的确像是在和托尼签协议，互不相让，至于他心里怎么想的？他和克林特一样在憋笑。

3  
今天是托尼喝掉那支药剂的第三天，今天他长到了一百九十公分。

“呜呼——！！”他欢呼着从阶梯上小跑而下，红着腮帮子兴奋地叫道，险些跳上玻璃茶几开始跳恰恰。好在被从一开始就输掉了身高这一门考试的娜塔莎给拦了下来。

“说吧，现在你比多少人高了？”克林特看起来对这个问题其实一点兴趣都没有——等着瞧，他在心里大叫道，等你重回一米七的时候我会加倍报复回来的。

“你应该问我……还有多少人比我高了？”托尼抿着嘴笑得阳光灿烂，踮起脚跟在茶几边夸张地转了一圈（顺带自转好几圈的那种公转），然后大叫着宣布：“现在只有索尔和幻视比我高了！耶呼！”

“你上一米九了？”班纳从“牛奶泡布克法斯特先生”里抬起头来，颇为惊讶地望着这个巨人托尼。

“完全正确。”托尼的嘴角快翘上太阳穴了，他像跳跳虎一样蹦到流理台边加热他的牛奶，“相信我，我完全没有感觉到自己的长高速度在放缓，可能有，但我依旧是长个不停。”

是个人都听得出他话里的炫耀炫耀和炫耀，可这屋子里还有一个听不出的神仙。“那斯塔克是不是会一直长下去？长到两米三米或者更高？”索尔嚼着他的鸡胸肉凑过去问史蒂夫，“那真是太棒了！”他叫起来，“那是钢铁巨人！”

好吧，他这一番话一出来，一屋子的脸都绿了。

“等一下，托尼。”史蒂夫第一个蹙起眉开口，“你的盔甲也会随着你的身高调整吗？”

“呃……那当然是——”  
“是不会的。”娜塔莎放下叉子回答道，“上下两厘米的误差是可以调整的，但二十厘米？没可能的。”

“嘿，娜特！这里没有二十厘米！”一米九的钢铁侠争辩道。

“托尼。”噢，美国队长的眉头能夹死至少两只蚊子，“解决这个。如果你的盔甲不能随着你长高，或者像索尔说的你的长高不会停下，那我们必须给你注射药物停止这个药剂的功效。我知道长高对于你而言很重要，但听我说，这个不能为你在战场上的得分做出贡献……”

好吧好吧好吧，美国队长的教育。不过这回的确是他理亏了。“是的，永远追随您，队长。”托尼有气无力地举手投降，从微波炉里拿出自己的牛奶倒进洗手池里（中途脑门撞到了橱柜门），“托尼斯塔克的长高计划泡汤啦！”他瘪着嘴叫道，然后垂着脑袋回了工作室。史蒂夫的劝阻没有被他听进脑袋里，他的脑袋里只有“长高计划泡汤了”。

今天是第三天，一米九的托尼依旧被史蒂夫压制住了。

4  
今天是第四天，托尼醒来时星期五告诉他：“您达到了一百九十五公分。罗杰斯队长在门外等您。”

一个糟透了的晨起提醒对吧？托尼抓过被子盖住自己的脑袋，窝在暖烘烘的被窝里叹气的声音大得连露在外面的几撮卷毛都垂头丧气了。还有什么比自己又长高了加史蒂夫在门口等着教育他更糟糕的吗？从来没有。

“让他进来吧，好姑娘。”托尼一百分不情愿地探出两个眼睛，“别告诉他我长高了。”

电子管家应了一声，然后托尼听见了开门声。

“托尼。”史蒂夫尽可能让自己听起来友善些，“早上好，我想来找你谈谈的。”

“如果你是想谈谈长高的事，那么我必须要荣幸地告诉你：我的长高已经停止了，没有再长了，也不会有钢铁巨人了，我停在一米九了，你可以出去告诉索尔——”

“我看得出你又高了的，托尼。”史蒂夫听起来十分无奈，“我不是来谈这件事的。”

“你是怎么……”托尼猛的掀开被子转过身来瞪着史蒂夫，又意识到自己里面没穿衣服，只好重新拉起被子盖得严严实实只剩脑袋还在外面，“算了。那你是谈什么的？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。噢天，他看见托尼赤裸的上半身了，那对于这个记性好的美术生来说可真要命。“我……我是来告诉你，其实你长高并不是一件坏事。”他有些结巴，在门口排练了十多分钟的话还是没有说好，“我知道对于你而言身高一项重要的指标，你很看重它……但我想告诉你的是，呃，我知道这听起来有些肉麻，但真的，对于联盟而言，你是一米九的还是一米七的，你都是唯一的、不可替代的钢铁侠。我想告诉你这个。”

他看起来真是要命的真诚，该死，他还在掰手指，像个在宿舍下摆蜡烛玫瑰花告白的大学生。托尼有点不知所措地盯着床头边的这个大块头，他可从来没想过会迎来这么一番话——而史蒂夫还在继续：“不仅仅是作为钢铁侠，同时也作为托尼斯塔克这个人，你是无与伦比的，你的才华……噢，这些都不是身高能掩盖的。”他又眨了眨眼睛，“你知道我在说什么对吗？托尼，无论你是什么样的，你都是你，这是不会改变的。”

“唯一的不可替代的”、“无与伦比的”、“身高无法掩盖的才华”……砰——砰砰砰砰！托尼斯塔克被枪击了，从各种意义上的枪击（他好像摸到自己勃起了？）“呃……队长？”他颇为小心翼翼地戳了戳这个将近凝固的气氛，“谢谢你说的这些话？”

“不用谢。”史蒂夫像是松了口气，然后走过来拍了拍他埋在被子里的肩膀，“这是你该得的，你值得这些。”他的笑容绝对是世界上最真挚的，托尼能感受到友谊的力量从那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里渗出，流进了他的心房或是别的什么房。

而他呢？他认真地捏了一把自己的老二——操，真的抬头了。

“记得洗漱完下来吃早餐！”某颗甜心在门口补充提醒道，托尼应了一声，然后命令星期五给他准备了一浴缸的冷水。

今天是第四天，托尼又一次完全败给了史蒂夫。

5  
“听着托尼，等你走出来，一切都会回归原状。”班纳戳着他的笔记本说道，“你确定吗？”

他们都听见托尼咽口水的声音了。“来吧。”这家伙挤出一个有些勉强的笑容，向前两步踩上了准备台，“希望你们永远记得我两米高的样子。”

“当然了。”史蒂夫也走上前，来帮他准备好这个差点顶到天花板的机器，“说真的，这个大家伙让我想起注射血清时的事儿了。”他浅浅地笑道，托尼目不转睛地盯着他，盯着他睫毛垂下的阴影和他微微抿起的嘴唇，“嘿队长。”他突然开口喃喃道，“你为什么会发现我又长高了？”

班纳检查过最后一次，他们的“托尼斯塔克还原器”准备开机了，史蒂夫没有回答他的问题，而只是退回了人群中。托尼一直盯着他，直到机器的密封罩合上。等一下，所以我到底希望他回答什么？托尼在感到一阵剧痛之前在心里这么问自己道。

然后痛感逐渐被抽离，密封罩缓缓打开，迷蒙的视野中托尼一眼找出了史蒂夫。星期五的扫描和班纳的检查，克林特的嘲讽和娜塔莎的笑，索尔的叫声和旺达的拍照声……托尼的脑袋有一点晕，他的CPU还没有重启，他可能需要好好睡一觉，还需要三杯以上的威士忌……但现在他只想过去抱一抱史蒂夫。

——他的确这么干了。托尼在唏嘘声中噗的一声撞进了史蒂夫的怀里，这个大块头还有些惊愕，他关心的询问绕在托尼的耳边却偏偏一句也塞不进去。“你还没回答我的问题。”托尼睁着他的大眼睛望着史蒂夫，小小声地说道。

“你的问题。”史蒂夫同样睁大了眼睛回视他，他们四目相对，然后史蒂夫将他结结实实地搂住了。“我想你是清楚原因的。”他的嘴巴挨着托尼的耳鬓，这句话听起来可真是该死的不合时宜却非常合托尼的心意。

“一米七的托尼很满意这个答案。”他闷闷地笑了起来。

“那么很满意的托尼愿意回房间睡觉了吗？”

“不。”他轻轻地推开手臂箍在他腰上的男人，“我在头晕，必须要一米八的史蒂夫带我回房间。”

然后他听见了克林特和旺达的大叫、索尔的欢呼、班纳的抱怨和娜塔莎的一两句俄语。可现在谁还管这些了？托尼得到了一个额头上的吻和一只美国队长的托着他手臂的手，他还需要别的什么吗？

噢，你说身高？忘了它吧。

Fin.


	6. 你是我的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是porn star设定的铁盾

1  
史蒂夫走进摄影棚的时候，他的拍档已经坐在单人沙发上了。

说”坐“是不准确的，斯塔克正背靠着扶手半躺在沙发里，两条腿搭在另一侧的扶手上，手里转着剧本在和那个摄影师模样的家伙讨论。

史蒂夫拿不准自己该不该上前，只好支在门口的柜子旁不知所措——顺带偷瞥斯塔克被拉起的西装裤下要人命的脚踝和松开头两颗扣子的衣领。他可真性感，这个大个子在心里感叹，比在每一部成片里看到的都要性感。

他不反感靠在柜子上继续一遍又一遍地用眼神抚摸斯塔克，不过察觉史蒂夫这么一个吸引眼球的家伙并不难，斯塔克发现他的时候眉毛一挑，然后打断了身旁的摄影师，一个鲤鱼打挺蹦了起来，赶在史蒂夫反应过来之前三步并作两步走到了他跟前。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯？”他先一步伸出手问道，声线的确是史蒂夫所熟知的那样，不过稍微温和些。

“你好，斯塔克先生。”被连名带姓叫到的男人下意识地紧张了一下，他敢肯定斯塔克绝对发现了他们握在一起的手在微微颤抖。

“叫我托尼，史蒂夫。”不过对方丝毫没有在意这一点，“我带你转一转？”

“好。”史蒂夫答应道。他知道托尼会在镜头外对搭档亲密些，为了稳定对方情绪也为了镜头前配合得更自然，不过他没想到过对方会自然地牵起自己还没收回的食指，“呃，那个，托尼？”他不自在地挣扎了一下，下意识想收回自己不那么大胆的手指。

“嘘。”托尼拽住他不放，回头朝他吐了吐舌头，“我们都是要上床的人了，牵一下手没关系吧？”

这话一枪处决了某位先生，史蒂夫没话说了，只好摸摸鼻子默许了他的亲近。于是托尼牵着他，熟稔地指着房间里每一个能支撑住史蒂夫体重的平面，从嘴巴里蹦出来一个个本来只应该出现在字典里的限制性词语，介绍剧本里史蒂夫还没有鼓起勇气再看一遍的限制性内容。大个子脸红到了脖子根，一路都在为自己那只紧张得冒汗的手指和接下来的拍摄感到担忧。

“别怕。”托尼笑着拿起酒柜上的按摩棒，在空中转了个圈然后举过去戳了戳史蒂夫紧抿的嘴角，“我知道你是第一次和这家公司合作，我会照顾好你的。”说完他踮起脚吻了吻这个紧绷成钢板的新人，满意地收到了一声支支吾吾的“好”。

史蒂夫听见了自己脑袋里的土星五号运载火箭在发射。

2  
“导演说在镜头前做润滑比较好，不过我打算直接插进去。”托尼若无其事地卷起剧本敲打自己的肩膀，扭过头看向史蒂夫，“这样的效果好一些。然后你在开拍之前自己润滑，行吗？”

史蒂夫伸手去拿剧本的手猛的一顿，慢慢地转过头去瞟了一眼看向他的托尼，“呃……也不是不行……”

“那就这么定了——嘿……嘿，等一下。”正准备转身去找导演的托尼突然停住脚步，又皱起眉头转回来，怀疑地盯着面前这个不自在的大个子，“没有冒犯的意思，我是说，你该不会是第一次吧？我是说第一次做……”

“是的。”他赶紧打断托尼即将脱口而出的那种词语。行吧，这下史蒂夫算是七成熟了。“我很抱歉没有提前告诉你，不过这个、这个——”他很不好意思地指了指自己的屁股，“这个我还是可以自己解决的，你知道……”他耸了耸肩，红着脸。

托尼花了1.5秒排除掉脑袋里那些可能会对史蒂夫的自尊心造成伤害的句子，琢磨了一下还是选择拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系。”他朝史蒂夫笑笑，“我说过我会照顾好你的。”说完不等他回答，又重新转身向导演走去了。

“戴蒙——我和罗杰斯决定——开拍再润滑——”史蒂夫听着他用全楼层都能听见的音量大喊道，成功地烧成了全熟。

3  
拍摄过程和以往一样，随时会喊停。托尼早就习惯了这个，但史蒂夫还是个新手。

“我真意外你竟然没有软掉。”托尼在又一次转换拍摄角度的时候撩了一把史蒂夫昂首挺胸的老二，满意地摸到手里的家伙又硬了一点。

史蒂夫泛红的脸颊从一开始就没再恢复过正常了。开什么玩笑，他两年多以来的手淫配料此刻正光着上身坐在他身边，能不在托尼给他做“预热”的时候秒射已经是他自制力的最大程度了，他能平静下来才怪。

一旁的托尼自然不懂他在心里琢磨些什么，而事实上他在琢磨些别的事情——一些别的、史蒂夫暂时无法得知的事情。不过托尼不打算提前把这些显露出来，他还在有一下没一下地撸动手里的的老二，“说骚话会让你更有感觉吗？我是说，像是夸奖你之类的话。”他喃喃道，“不过你真的很大。只是因为这一点，我想我为你硬上一整个早上。”

史蒂夫为这句话猛地一震，而托尼只是挑起眼角看了他一眼，又揉了一把手里越来越硬的家伙，他知道自己找对地方了，“一整个早上。”他低声道，尽可能地让自己听起来像是喝醉了，“我会好好地舔松舔软你的后穴，直到它能够吞下我的三根手指，直到它又湿又热收缩着渴求我，我才会掏出你最喜欢的阴茎来干你，一插到底，不管你怎么求我都不会停下。”他低下头狠狠地吸了一口史蒂夫红肿的龟头，意料之内地得到了一声响亮的呻吟，“天啊，我已经能想象到你会有多紧了，我的老二会是第一个造访那处的，你的屁股会是无与伦比的美妙……”

摄影师那头调整好了镜头位置，但托尼没有理会导演的喊话，而是慢慢地凑近了还愣在那里的史蒂夫，“好戏要开始了，看着吧，我的小猫咪。”他在对方的耳边笑道，然后在开拍的那一刻重新吻住了史蒂夫，动作缠绵得像是要和他骨肉相融。

史蒂夫在仿佛没有止境的接吻的间隙中叹了口气，他的心跳快得能自助发电——他望着托尼近在咫尺的那双无与伦比的眼睛，这下他算是能理解，为什么托尼会是人气榜第一，为什么导演和制片都对他赞不绝口，又为什么与他合作过的男星们总是毫不遮掩自己对下一次合作的渴望了。这个男人太过迷人，谁都会陷进去的。

“来吧。”于是他这么说道，然后向后倒下，将整个自己交给了眼前的男人。

而对方只是这么笑着，“别急着求饶。”然后低下头直直地将他的老二塞进了自己的喉咙，成功地逼出了今天的第一声“呃啊”。

4  
“我说过的……”托尼俯身压在史蒂夫背上，一只手虚掐着他的脖子有一下没一下地挠他的下巴，像逗猫一样；另一只手的两指插在身下人的后穴里一下一下地搅动，缓慢抽出的时候勾出一丝长长的黏液，“别急着求饶。”

而他身下的史蒂夫事实上也没有功夫向他求饶，他在忙着憋住呻吟。“放松，甜心，放松你的屁股，让爸爸好好疼爱你。”托尼还在他耳边低声劝诱，“过来，把屁股挪过来，让镜头看清楚你有多可口。”

这些话都是不会录进成片里的，只有史蒂夫听得到，也只有史蒂夫的下体会为此一紧。“唔……托尼。”他扭过头去同身上的男人接吻，这可真棒，多亏了这次拍摄让他能够（按照他藏起来的那些肮脏幻想）为所欲为地亲吻这个男人。“托尼……”他又叫了一声，伴着一点浅浅的呻吟，“可以了。”

他知道这个规矩，他也知道托尼是在照顾他，但他渴求着被这个男人进入的欲望已经到达顶峰了，他必须开口要求些什么。可意料之外的——他得到的只有左臀上一个结实又响亮的巴掌。

“闭嘴，亲爱的。”托尼向后退了一尺，弯腰狠狠地咬了一口史蒂夫屁股上的红印，“这里由我说了算。”

然后他重新压住了还想挣扎的史蒂夫，两只手指也重新回到了他们该在的地方，摸索着探进了男人的后穴。

黏腻已经不足以形容他的体内了，体液和润滑搅成稠浆挤在手指与内壁之间，发出让史蒂夫全身红透的色情响声。那些从未被触碰过的嫩肉颤抖着吮吸进犯的异物，在每次托尼忍不住按下去的时候越发紧张地缠上来，四面八方地包围着挤压托尼的手指，逼得他用力的抽离再重新突然捅进去，感受穴内受惊的软肉猛的紧缩搅出的水声和史蒂夫一下子拔高的呻吟声。

史蒂夫在用最本能的方式渴求着托尼，而托尼几乎要为此而发疯了。

“托尼……不……”插在身体里捣乱的手指闻声一抽，湿润的穴口收缩了两下还是没能留住那份热度，拒绝的声音突然中断，强烈的渴求加倍力度地席卷了史蒂夫的意识，“托尼……”他将脸埋进枕头里，颤抖着闷声请求道，“把那个，放进来……”

“唔——！！”史蒂夫还没来得及扭过头去再次催促身后的男人，那根炽热的家伙就已经不打招呼地捅了进来。

“呼……你真是，该死的性感。”托尼俯下身在他耳边抱怨道，然后搂紧他的脖子将全身的重量压上去，在要命的窒息感中发狠地操弄起那个拼命紧缩的小洞。“你该知道的，你撅着屁股求我操你的模样有多过火。”

噗嗤噗嗤的水声被史蒂夫短促的叫声掩盖了，托尼的粗喘萦绕在他耳边，带来的只有更加强烈的刺激。史蒂夫几乎要为此哭泣了，托尼的呻吟与情话无一不让他抵在床单上的老二硬得更严重。毕竟这是托尼斯塔克，史蒂夫仰起头无声地尖叫，是他暗恋多时的大众情人，而此时，这个男人只俯在他身上，只在操他一个人——至少对于这一刻而言，托尼只属于他。

史蒂夫为自己出格的想法而呜咽起来，身后的托尼还在变换着角度撞击他的内壁，企图找到那一点然后让他为之疯狂到极点。不，托尼——史蒂夫挣扎着想要告诉他——只要你在我体内，就足以让我崩溃。

相接处的动作像是永远不会停止，让事情更糟糕的是托尼斯塔克那只能让史蒂夫逗弄上高潮的手探到身下握住了他的阴茎。“别、托尼……别……”史蒂夫猛的一个踉跄失去了平衡，上身没了手臂的支撑倒在了淫液横布的床单上，水渍的凉意又刺激得他浑身一缩，带动着身后的男人也为之呻吟了一声。

“你这个欠操的坏孩子。”托尼直起身扣住他的后腰，将自己的老二完全塞进去接着按在里面动了动，“你只需要我的阴茎对吗？史蒂夫？你只需要我操你对吗？”他停了几秒又重新开始大开大合地操干这人火热的后穴，稠浆、嫩肉、求饶的呻吟……托尼眯起的眼睛里欲望凝聚，他知道这很不妙，但他也知道史蒂夫是不可失的机会。他必须成为我的东西，斯塔克在心里告诉自己。

“无论你想要什么，我都会给你。”

他听见托尼贴近他耳边这么说道。

“操，只要能让我留在你体内，什么都可以。”

史蒂夫弓起身子承受身后猛烈的攻势，他的喉咙像是被不知所措挤压一般说不出完整的话，除了呜咽与呻吟他也发不出。“什么都可以”——这刺痛了他的大脑，他的那些见不得人的渴望、他那些私藏已久的倾述……他清楚托尼会满足他，但他能否跨出这一步又那是那么容易回答的问题？

托尼的速度骤然升高，开始浅浅地抽插自己的前端，带出的液体发亮地裹在那根硬挺的家伙上，湿润了两人的体毛。史蒂夫努力地眨眼企图扭过头去看清男人发狠冲刺的模样，得到的却只有越发模糊的视线和最终滑落的一颗泪水。

“宝贝儿……甜心、我的甜心……”托尼低吼着捅弄那个几乎要失去收缩能力的小洞，汗水和泪水从史蒂夫的下巴滑落，被托尼连啃带咬地吞入腹中，“你是完美的……噢天、史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫的眼前一片模糊，耳边只剩托尼脏话夹杂着喘息的低语，全裸的身上是托尼强硬的禁锢带来的窒息快感……这多可怕，史蒂夫即将被操出去的大脑叫道，他快要被操成斯塔克的东西而与那个男人共处的这一切就要进入尾声了。不要——史蒂夫在心里大喊——无论什么，只要能让他还插在我的体内。

“你是我的，说出来，史蒂夫……告诉我你是我的了，告诉我。”托尼咬牙切齿的吼声伴随着身后即将失控的抽插无一不在逼迫着史蒂夫束手就擒。这只是床上的情话，史蒂夫卷翘的睫毛颤抖着抖落酸涩的泪珠，他不会真正属于我的、他不会……这只是一个床上的谎言，史蒂夫将最后的痛苦与快乐埋进了枕头里，然后他扭动着射了出来。

他的后穴像是被电击了一般紧缩颤抖着，比世上任何一样事物都要用力地吮吸挤压着托尼的阴茎，托尼甚至能感受到一丝疼痛，混杂在让他眼前发白的无尽快感之中。“你个混蛋。”托尼最后在史蒂夫浅浅地抽插了几下，然后紧盯着阴茎拔出来时忘记如何收缩的穴口挤压出一塌糊涂的一股股稠液，“按照剧本我该射在外面的。”他抱怨道，又扇了一巴掌史蒂夫红肿的屁股。

“抱歉，先生。”被埋怨的男人哑着嗓子动了动，发现自己的下半身几乎动弹不得后只得作罢，趴着不动了。他的大脑逐渐恢复正常，导演和摄影师在不远处交谈的声音隐隐约约地传过来，几分钟前刚刚发生的一切让回过神来的史蒂夫红透了脸。

“告诉我，你是我的人。”他将整张脸重新埋进枕头里，他不敢再想起这句话，他怕自己怀上希望。

“原谅你了。”托尼却不懂他心思地爬过来，从背后动作轻缓地抱住了他，两分钟前还在他体内横冲直撞的家伙现在乖顺地抵在了史蒂夫火辣辣地发疼的臀缝间，不含情欲的吻从后颈延伸至下巴，托尼意外地像只舍不得放开他的猫，手与嘴唇无赖似地在他身上游走。“你是我的。”他轻轻地说道，用无比清醒的语气，贴在史蒂夫被他啃肿了的耳垂边。

史蒂夫为之一震。

这是一句只有他们听见的话。

5  
那部片子成了月排行第一，不过托尼清楚在年排行也会是榜首。他们在中途忘记了剧本也忘记了技巧，可这是意外的收获，没有人能说这不是最好的效果。

史蒂夫在那之后拒绝了记者的采访，即便是介绍里说的也是客套话（托尼怀疑那是助理写的）。他回了布鲁克林，助理也不清楚下一次工作他会愿意在什么时候开始。

社交软件和官网评论区为这部片子而疯狂，托尼接受采访的时候仍旧是一样的派头，风骚而不失礼貌。采访结束后他钻进经纪人的轿车一溜烟就不见了，幸好人们不那么在乎他去哪了，他们的注意力还在半个月前的那场性爱上。

“你怎么知道史蒂夫会给你开门？”佩珀摘下墨镜，勾起嘴角问后座那个正在平板电脑上重温这部片子的男人。

“你难道没有观察过他的眼神吗，佩珀？”托尼咬着眼镜腿头也不抬地反问道，“他的秘密都写在里面了。”

“我知道，但每个和你合作的倒霉家伙都是这样的。”

“嘿！什么叫倒霉家伙！”

“这是娜特评价的。好吧，那么为什么是史蒂夫？”

托尼望了一眼窗外的景，在倒后镜里瞪了一眼助理看好戏的笑容，然后不情愿地收起平板，将橙色镜片的墨镜重新带上，在停车的那一刻推门下车  
——“因为我想弄脏他，包括他的那些不上道的欲望。”

他对佩珀做口型道，然后头也不回地朝某人的公寓走去。

FIN.


	7. 他们本来只是会打一架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A盾B铁

昆式战机里的空气厚重污浊，信息素的气味烈得估计能引爆街上任何一个自制力不佳的Alpha，让他/她暴躁得把路过的推车售货员或是别的什么无辜人员打进墙里。  
所幸事态失控之前最后一名无辜人员已经被疏散出去，这下这个封闭空间里就只剩下他俩了。钢铁侠啪的一声弹开面甲，被扑面而来的浓郁信息素呛了个正着。  
“操……罗杰斯？”托尼眉头紧锁着掩了掩鼻子，即使Beta对信息素的嗅觉不如另外两个性别那么敏感，美国队长这股浓得几乎能具象化的信息素还是突破了他的防线，“还活着吧？”  
“当然。”史蒂夫深呼吸几次，这才能嘴巴正常工作地讲英语，“我建议你先出去。”  
“噢这没什么的。”托尼很想过去拍拍他的肩膀(以示他对这个性别的受害者的同情)，“我们都会有坏日子，只是你的，呃，来得猛一点。”他说着还举起双手比了个手势，不过显然现在“老家伙”没空教育他的不雅动作。  
这可不太妙，托尼对自己说道，这样不寻常的情况容易出事。“你知道，很久以前——在你出生之前好几十年的时候，Alpha的发情期还没有这么严重的。”托尼索性插着腰开始（单方面）侃大山，“只是后来Omega们学会了按时服用强力抑制剂，于是你们的身体机能也就跟着进化——”  
“你，出去。”在他还一边胡乱叨叨一边纠结着自己该从哪里下手帮助他无措的队友的时候，史蒂夫打断了他，几乎是咬牙切齿地命令道，完全看得出他从暴躁之中抽空说话的艰难。  
“什么？”托尼的反应差不多是下意识的。  
“我正在发情。”这下史蒂夫是真的咬着牙说话了，“而你站在这儿，用你那张只能哄哄小姑娘的嘴，在这儿毫无帮助地打扰我。”  
哇噢，这可真是，超过分了。托尼在心里评价道。  
“你会为这话后悔的。”于是他挑起眉毛，“因为对于发情这种事儿，我恐怕比你还清楚。”  
“我对于待会儿你的盔甲会受到多大的冲击力，也比你清楚！”史蒂夫从手掌中猛的抬起头，瞪过来的眼睛通红。他的第一轮热潮要来了，托尼突然反应过来。  
“准备好你的后悔。”钢铁侠盖上面甲的一瞬间两发电击铐从盔甲后方喷射而出，在美国队长来得及掀盾之前将他的手脚死死地钉在了机舱的钢板上。“托尼！！”史蒂夫这是最后通牒的语气，而对方没有回答，只是缓缓举起了掌心炮，瞄准点精准地落在后者的裤裆上。  
驾驶舱里的信息素浓度猛然暴涨，托尼隔着盔甲见识到了这个以自制力著称的男人即将被暴怒吞噬的模样。  
“放松，亲爱的。”托尼快被他的气味熏得睁不开眼睛了(不是难闻，是太冲了)，“我只是想帮你，好吗？”  
说完，他走近，然后弯下腰，用另一只覆盖着盔甲的手摸上了男人硬得几乎撑破制服的下体。  
这是史蒂夫从没想过的。“托尼斯塔克！！”他近乎是尖叫了出来——声音沙哑地，“放手！”史蒂夫奋力挣扎着，却被热潮即将到来的空虚感和斯塔克科技的束缚力打消了逃出了的可能。  
“你不能干这个。”史蒂夫脸上的不可置信让托尼想要录下来。(而事实上，他真的打开了录像功能)  
“我说过了，我只是想帮你。靠在这儿无论是克林特还是索尔，我都不会吝啬这个手活。”托尼撇了撇嘴，确定身前的这个移动大型武器已经被控制住之后收起了掌心炮。“乖乖合作。”钢铁侠从墙角随手摸了一个被劈成两半的空弹夹递过去，“如果你不想叫出来的话就咬着这个。”他说这话的时候有点儿无奈，可这有什么办法？好在对方只是用力地瞪了他一眼，还是咬住了弹夹。  
真新鲜。托尼在面甲后翘起嘴角。  
接下来两人不再废话，专心对付美国队长身下那一大包家伙了。托尼的手有着毫不掩饰的熟稔，即便隔着一层防弹衣也能立马找对位置，几下快速撸动后再绕着顶端打着圈揉搓，摸得史蒂夫几乎要将弹夹都咬碎。  
“呃……啊。”这是Alpha溢出的第一声呻吟，紧随其后的是一个塑料断裂的声音。托尼抬起头瞥他一眼，好笑地帮他扶正“口枷”，另一只手上的动作却不停，甚至是越发的大胆，绕到后面去按揉他的睾丸与会阴了。  
柔软的私处不适合盔甲的硬度，托尼最后吸了一大口盔甲里净化过的空气，命令星期五解开盔甲退到驾驶位旁边待命，而自己搓了搓手，重新摸上那处的炽热。  
史蒂夫的脸颊和脖颈上覆着薄薄的一层热汗，随着他呻吟时喉结的颤动汇成一股，蜿蜒着下流直到完全消失在制服领子之下，只留下一条不易察觉的水痕，划在潮红的皮肤上泛着光。空气中Alpha的气味如同一勺热油，即便是被盔甲的空气净化系统过滤完也能烫得男人的鼻喉都发疼，何况现在脱了盔甲，信息素腻得他只能一个劲儿地咽唾沫，企图冲淡一点面前这家伙的发情期带来的威慑。  
威慑——美国队长狠狠地咬着那块坚强的塑料，直勾勾的眼神却像是嘴里叼着托尼的后颈肉。  
托尼又咽了口唾沫。  
掂量掂量手里的分量，他也估摸着这人快到高潮了，只是他一个Beta，又没有插入式性爱，总不能把脖子送上门给这即将失去理智的超级士兵来上这么一口吧？让他咬弹夹行了。托尼逃避地想到。  
手下的家伙开始微微抽动，阳物底端也开始逐渐涨大——成结要来了。托尼稍稍紧张起来，抬头盯着史蒂夫因欲望而显得有些凶狠的、与以往完全不同的脸，心想刚才就不该解了盔甲，不然就能录下来了。  
“需要我帮你把裤子脱下来再射吗？”  
得到的回答是一个粗喘着的点头。  
照顾孩子似的。托尼扒下他的裤子时分神地想。  
虽然他们不是情人的关系，也没有在床上坦诚相见的经历，但托尼却不是第一次和史蒂夫的老二打照面了。拜托，这是个几乎全男性的联盟，有什么可能不会一起去蒸个桑拿泡个温泉，顺带窥见一下队友的另一把枪呢？  
只是这回没有克林特在旁边怪叫了，托尼忍住咽唾沫或是一口吞下的冲动(那太过了)，重新以“发情期好帮手”的心态摸上这根大家伙，尽可能地让它舒服到成结。  
可托尼忙着伺候手里的老二，完全没有注意到一个细碎的、什么东西裂开的声音。  
下一秒，史蒂夫猛的挣断了束缚的电击铐，像一只野兽一般压了过来，托尼下意识冲向盔甲企图启动星期五，可史蒂夫在他有机会做任何事之前箍住他的腰身用力地甩进了怀里，那力道大得能碾断他的肋骨，可对方丝毫不顾他的大喊大叫，只顾压制住他的双手，一口咬上了他毫无防备的后颈。  
托尼被压得完全无法动弹，他能感觉到自己的腰窝与史蒂夫高温的身体之间夹着的某个玩意正在肿大着喷射，而很不幸的是这玩意蹭开了他的背心，满满的一枪美国队长的精液就这么射在了他的后背上。  
“……操。”这或许能算得上是斯塔克的一记失策。  
结慢慢地消退下去，美国队长的信息素终于回归到了正常水平左右，托尼叹了口气，推开了Alpha还因为本能而坚持的怀抱。“抱歉，托尼。”被推开的史蒂夫诚恳地道歉，眼神里明摆着没有多余的情感。  
所以，这家伙又回到队长模式了。托尼有点想哭，又不知道是为了什么。  
“不用谢，我说过了，任谁我都会帮的。”像是为了幼稚的发泄，托尼加重了“任谁”这两个字，然后背过身去，不打算再看这个清醒一些的美国队长。  
身后人没有回答，托尼有些紧张地缩起双腿，腰臀微微后翘，却不料缩进了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“史蒂……”他连忙扭过头去，却跌进了这人噙着笑的蓝眼睛里。“这是个谎话不是吗？不是谁都可以，你只为我。”男人凑过来在他的额头上印下轻柔的一吻，“这话你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？”托尼懵了。  
“告诉我你单独留在战斗机里，只为了我。”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上挪动，细碎的吻落在发间与眉角，“想知道我会怎么办吗？”  
“等一下你是说——”  
“准备好，我的第二次热潮要到了。”

FIN.


	8. 如您所愿

托尼以斯塔克的名义发誓，他今早起来的时候绝对想不到会出现这种状况。  
说实话，他甚至试想过博士因为被缺根筋的索尔吵醒午觉而变绿砸了整个公共楼层，但他从来不敢设想现在这个情况。而更糟糕的是，他不认为在这种情况下Jarvis能算出来如何应对的胜算才最高。

浴室里水声不断，托尼没有胆量抬头去看磨砂玻璃门上晃动的模糊身影。他当然知道那个是谁，以及那人为什么在他房间的浴室里用着他的沐浴露洗澡，多亏了他的智能管家，他现在甚至可以回放那家伙进浴室后脱衣服的监控录像。

“Jarvis，告诉我，你为什么让他进来了？”托尼捂住脸长叹一口气，“我可不记得最高权限在这一条里能起作用。”

“基于特殊情况考虑，我不认为这有什么不妥。”Jarvis的语气平淡，挑不出一点毛病。

“只是水管坏了。”托尼的语气加快，“你完全可以撒个谎说我的浴室也出问题了，让他去博士那儿洗这个该死的澡。”

“Sir。”AI停顿了一下，“根据数据分析，允许队长进入是保住秘密的最优选择。”

“……”好吧，他还是能算出一些东西的。

“别跟我提秘密了，我知道的。”托尼一下子泄了气，向后仰倒在床上。“我只是，还没做好准备。如果还有下回，至少提前通知我，Jarvis，我可不想一回来看见没穿上衣的美国队长在我浴室里脱裤子。”

“如您所愿。”

“还有，下回还是让他去博士房里洗澡吧。”

“好的。需要帮您将今晚的监控录像保存入收藏夹吗？”

“嘘！！静音！！他听得见的！！！”

＊

所幸托尼在心里默念了三百七十多次的“求你了史蒂夫出来的时候记得把衣服穿上”难得灵验了，上帝保佑史蒂夫穿上了那件熟悉的背心。

虽然他美好的肌肉轮廓依旧被勾勒的一清二楚，但托尼还是很感激他的背心将他漂亮的不可思议的大部分皮肤包裹起来了。那太危险了，回想起十分钟前看见的自己做梦都渴望触碰的完美胸肌，托尼只觉得牙痒痒。

“谢谢你，托尼。”队长清澈的蓝眼睛里明明白白的是对好队友的感激。这是当然的，托尼吐了吐舌头腹诽道，难不成里头还能像你梦里的那样怀着出格想法地看着你？他可是美国队长，你这辈子都操不到他的屁股的。

“不用和我客气。”托尼起身装作随意地拍了一把史蒂夫裸露的肩膀，“我会尽早找人修好你的浴室。”

即使只有一秒，托尼还是清楚地记住了那片有些湿润的皮肤的美好触感。这世上能摸到美国队长的人不多，托尼偷偷地心想，他实在是辣透了。

小胡子偷瞟了一眼史蒂夫的脸色，很好，一点没变，什么也没有发生过，只是一个队友之间的正常肌肤接触。

＊

房门轻轻扣上的这一刻托尼终于忍不住顺着玻璃门滑了下来，额头抵在门上一个劲的磨，像是要打个孔似的。“我的心脏受不了这个的。”他又抱怨了一次，“把‘将与史蒂夫罗杰斯有关的行程变化通知到位’这一条命令放在第一档吧，无论他下次是来借浴室还是干什么都得通知我，允许切断二级联系人的通话。”

“好的。今天的事我很抱歉，sir。请问需要降低队长的权利等级吗？”

“不，不需要，我不是说不让他进来，我只是……”托尼抿了抿嘴，不情愿地解释道，“我只是想赶回来和他聊聊枕头或是浴室，这是礼貌问题，Jarvis，毕竟我好歹也是房间的主人……呃，他会很乐意亲口告诉我他需要什么的。”

“好的，sir，请问需要将今天的监控录像存档吗？”

“小声点。”托尼忍不住又瞄了一眼门口，咽了口口水继续道，“放在加密收藏夹里，再上个锁，我血压超过正常值的时候就别开锁了。谢了。”

“如您所愿。”

＊

“呃，Jarvis？”

“是的，罗杰斯队长。”

“我私自借用了托尼的浴室，他有为此感到不舒服吗？”史蒂夫皱起眉头，摸着自己光溜溜的下巴向天花板提问，“我是说，有些人会不喜欢陌生人用他的个人用品，我不知道托尼他……”

“依照我的检测而言，sir对此心情不错，同时他也并不那么在乎这方面的问题，请您放心。”电子管家语气平稳，听不出一点欺骗的意味。

“那真是，太好了。”史蒂夫松了一口气，一个转身倒在了自己的床上，“同时谢谢你，帮我开门和替托尼隐瞒这件事。”他这么说道，然后诚恳地朝天花板笑了一下。

“很高兴能帮到您，罗杰斯队长，请问还有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

“噢没什么，不过如果你能再替我提醒一次托尼，叫他睡前记得喝一杯牛奶那就更好了。”

“没问题，那么晚安。”

“晚安，Jarvis。”

＊

“等一下，Jarvis，你还在吗？”

“一直都在，有什么我可以帮到您的？”

“不是什么大事，只是我想问一下，托尼的洗发水是什么牌子的……因为我刚才借用了一些，我觉得很好闻，所以想问问你。”

“当然，需要我为您准备同一款洗发水吗？”

“噢好的，我想托尼应该不会多想的对吧？这只是一个洗发水，我也挺喜欢这个味道的……”

“当然不会，我会为您准备好的。”

“非常感谢。”“不客气。”

＊

大厦的另一层楼里，对话中的男主角收到了电子管家的一条置顶信息：  
“罗杰斯队长选购了您同款的洗发水，经过计算，他的购入原因有百分之十一是因为他与您的嗅觉偏好相似。:)”

“那是挺高的，哼？”已经红了耳朵尖的物理学家嘴硬不认输地追问道，“那剩下的百分之八十九呢？”

“来源于他对您的好感。”

“你真是嘴越来越甜了。”托尼捏着手机败下阵来，忍不住抹了把通红的脸，嘴角几乎翘上了太阳穴。

“Jarvis，帮我查查最近有没有什么可以告白的节日，随便那个国家随便哪个时期的都行，这个月里没有的话就帮我申请一个。顺便通知史蒂夫罗杰斯先生，把那天空出来。”

“如您所愿。”

Fin.


End file.
